


We Have To Go

by LittleLightt



Series: FFXV Week 2017 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt, i suck at tagging i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 03:35:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11797587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleLightt/pseuds/LittleLightt
Summary: Zegnautus Keep is collapsing, Noctis, Prompto, Gladio, and Ignis must try to make it out before the entire thing explodes with them in it.For FFXV Week Day 2Prompt: Do you trust me?





	We Have To Go

**Author's Note:**

> I actually got this one started early! Yay! Anyways, here's day 2 of FFXV week for you enjoy <3

There was the sound of an explosion and crashing metal. The entire place shook violently. "Um," Gladio said," I don't want to stick around to find out what that was."

"Agreed" Ignis piped up.

The four of them stood there, waiting for something to happen. They stood in a middle platform surrounded by bridges. Just then, a big metal beam crashed into one of the bridges, completely knocking it down. It sent the four of them running. Gladio made sure Ignis was going the right way. Noctis was ahead of everyone, following him was Prompto. Gladio caught up, but Ignis was doing the best he could. Ignis tripped and fell to the ground. Gladio stopped and turned back to help his blind friend. When Gladio got there and picked Ignis up, another metal beam crashed into the bridge, causing both Gladio and Ignis to plummet towards the Earth below. Noctis stopped right as it happened and watched. He let out a, "NO!" before Prompto grabbed his arm. The bridge was continuing to collapse while they were on it. Prompto dragged the prince through the door and dived just before they too were sent to their deaths.

"We can't just leave them!" Noctis shouted.

Prompto and Noctis sat on the floor of Zegnautus Keep, the sounds of creaking metal all around them. The entire keep had just exploded so suddenly. A few minutes ago, all four of them were close to making it out of one of the sections before the flames and destruction caught up. Now, it was only the two of them.

Noctis was in hysterics. The entire hallway shook as if something else just collapsed, and that told them they could not waste anymore time.

"Noct," Prompto said, grabbing for his friend as he stood, "We have to go."

Noctis just stared, he looked numb as the reality set it. It was Prompto forcing to his feet that he finally snapped out of it. The hallway shook again. "We have to go now, Noctis!" Prompto yelled out of fear.

The both of them looked at each other before darting down the hallway. Every couple of seconds it seemed like the entire place shook, the smell of smoke getting stronger as the fire spread. After some time running, Noctis stopped. Prompto looked back at him. "Where the hell are we going!?!?" Noctis shouted.

"I-I don't know." Prompto admitted.

"Do you recognize any of this?" Prompt asked after a few seconds. 

The place shook again.

Noctis took a quick look around. He had been here before, but when? He twirled around trying to remember. He finally knew his surroundings.

"I do! I know the way out!" Noctis said

"I'm glad because-" Prompto didn't get to finish because the wall about 30 feet behind them exploded open, flames rushing towards them now

"Follow me now!" Noctis ran past Prompto, who followed suit.

The smoke began to get thicker as the flames grew, both men started coughing hard. However, they kept running. They knew if they powered through it could save them from death.

Noctis just wished he could have saved Gladio and Ignis.

Noctis squinted, he could see the door just ahead. He looked back to make sure Prompto was still behind him, and he was thankfully. He wouldn't know what to do if he lost everyone. "We're getting close!" Noctis managed to get out. 

Then, a huge pillar fell right next to Noctis, it hitting his side and sent him down. Prompto, coughing heavily, stopped to help. He looked back and saw the flames were coming very fast. It put stress on him to get his friend up and out of here before they both burn. "Are you alright?" Prompto asked

Noctis nodded, even though his leg was badly injured. Prompto offered a hand and Noctis took it, Prompto pulling him to his feet. They both began running towards the exit, but Noctis was falling behind. Prompto noticed this and stopped again. He had to come up with a plan quick. Prompto jogged over to the prince and grabbed his arm, "Do you trust me?" Prompto asked

Noctis looked at him in confusion,"What?"

Prompto looked and saw the flames gaining on them, so he asked again,"Do you trust me?"

"Of course, but why-" Noctis had no time to finish. Prompto had him running full speed, pulling him along. His leg began to act up, and he almost fell but Prompto tugged him along. They were a few feet from the door, smoke everywhere and flames right behind him. The air was heavy and it was taking a toll on both of their lungs. There was a sudden explosion and Prompto threw the prince through the door with a "Go!"

And that's when the door closed and flames swallowed the blond whole.

Noctis was face first on the ground. He braced himself on his elbows, and soon he sat up and turned to see. He saw Prompto wasn't there, cheering, making some joke that it wasn't the time for. Gladio wasn't there either, to comment how they made it out alive somehow. Ignis wasn't there to say what they should do next.

There was no one. Noctis was all alone in the cold, night air.

And the reality hit and he began to yell,"No! Why!"  
He hit the ground with his fist repeatedly as tears rolled down his face.

"Why! Why couldn't it have been me instead!" he pleaded.

He sat there, all alone, crying as Zegnautus Keep continued to burn and collapse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and thanks to everyone who read my day one prompt :)). Hopefully this one was somewhat better and not as rushed, but I guess we'll find out.


End file.
